Eleanor's Pain
by Jemerald Goldie
Summary: Eleanor feels abandoned when Theodore never seems to pay attention to her anymore. Will the two reunite as best friends? CGI version.


**Just an Eleanor and Theodore one-shot. Read on!**

Eleanor whistled happily as she walked in the living room where Theodore and Rylie were hanging out. She hopped on the couch, about to say something when Rylie spoke first.

"You're good at this game!" She chuckled. Theodore smiled. "I've had lots of practice!" Eleanor glanced at what was in between the two and she realized they were playing monopoly. Eleanor decided not to interrupt their fun, so she went off to find her sisters. _Maybe they would want to bake with me or something._

"Jeanette, Brittany!" Eleanor called. "Do you wanna cook something with me?" Jeanette sighed sadly. "Sorry, Eleanor. I have to finish my homework." Eleanor nodded. "It's okay. Brittany?" The pink clad Chipette shook her head. "Sorry, I have a tight schedule today." Eleanor's tail drooped. "Oh, okay. I see."

Jeanette thoughtfully tapped her chin. "How about you ask Theodore to cook with you? He loves to do it!" Eleanor sighed. "He's playing monopoly with Rylie." Jeanette blinked. "Oh. Maybe after my homework I can cook with you." Jeanette and Brittany trotted off to do their duties.

Eleanor looked around, completely bored. That's when she realized Theodore was done playing monopoly. "Hey, Theo!" Ellie called as she hopped on all fours to her friend. "Yea, Ellie?" Theo asked, turning his attention on her. Eleanor smiled. "Want to bake something with me?" Theodore smiled back. "I'd love to! But I promised to do something for Dave. It'll only be a minute!" Eleanor nodded in understanding. "Okay, I'll be in the kitchen waiting for you!"

Eleanor sat down on the counter, waiting for her friend to come. Several minutes passed, and Eleanor started to get a little bored. She wondered where Theodore was after 10 minutes, and she decided to go see if he was almost finished.

"Theodore?" Eleanor called. She pricked her ears when she heard someone coming down the hall. Eleanor hid behind the couch and glanced over to the shadow. Out came Theodore, carrying a bunch of papers. Eleanor was about to go and offer to help, but Rylie beat her to it. "Hey, Theo, need some help there?" Rylie asked. Theodore nodded gratefully and handed the puppy some. Eleanor watched Theodore and Rylie place the papers on the coffee table.

"There, all done!" Theodore exclaimed. Eleanor smiled. Now it was time for them to cook together! Eleanor's heart lifted as Theo started walking towards the kitchen, but then stopped as if he forgot what he was going to do. Eleanor's heart sank as Rylie trotted happily to Theodore.

"Wanna play tag outside?" She barked. Theodore smiled. "I'd love to, Rylie!" Eleanor watched in confusion as Theodore raced out the back door to play with Rylie. She sighed in sadness as she saw them playing happily. "But… I thought we were going to cook together…" Eleanor murmured.

Later that day, Brittany realized Eleanor wasn't her cheerful and happy self. "Hey Ellie, is there something bothering you?" Brittany asked. Eleanor sighed and scribbled on a blank piece of paper. She didn't feel like sharing her feelings, but she didn't like to lie, either. So she didn't answer.

Brittany shrugged when Eleanor didn't answer. "Okay, whatever." Eleanor watched Brittany leave, feeling empty. _Great. Now I'm starting to push others away just like Theodore pushed me away. _Eleanor knew it would've been best to share her feelings to someone, but this was her problem. Besides, she didn't want Theodore to find out and feel guilty.

_Sometimes, feeling sorry is the best way to go._ Eleanor felt her heart crack as she couldn't decide what to do. _If I don't do something, it will be like this always. _She couldn't bare either choices; tell someone and have Theodore either feel terrible or not like her, or keep it to herself and hardly hang out with Theodore. Eleanor blinked away tears; she didn't want anyone to know she was upset. That failed when a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Eleanor? Are you okay?" Eleanor gasped as she saw Theodore. She quickly wiped the tear away. "Oh… yea, I'm fine, Theodore." She turned her head away, not bearing to look at him. Theodore placed his paw on her shoulder. "Ellie, you can tell me anything that's wrong."

Eleanor sniffed and the tears rolled in. She glanced at Theodore. "I'm sorry, Theo… it's just that you're always with Rylie, and I really miss you…" Eleanor tried hard to stop crying, but it didn't help. "I'm really sorry." She stood up and raced off into the bedroom and buried herself in her bed, leaving a confused Theodore behind.

OoOoOoO

Eleanor sniffed and woke up. She felt stale tears on her cheeks still, and she wiped them away. Eleanor slowly walked back in the living room and sat on the couch, sighing. She blinked as Theodore hopped next to her. "Eleanor?" Theodore began. Eleanor turned away. "Aren't you supposed to be playing with Rylie?" Theodore felt hurt by this. "Ellie, Rylie's asleep." Eleanor listened carefully, but she didn't turn to look at him.

"Eleanor, I just wanted to say that… I'm awfully sorry about making you feel like I don't care about you. I really do, it's just that Rylie needs a friend." Eleanor was facing Theodore now. Theo went on. "I'm also sorry about breaking my promise; I forgot what I was going to do after I finished helping Dave." Theodore looked hopeful. "Do you forgive me?"

Eleanor was silent. She thought about everything Theodore just said to her, and slowly a smile grew on her face. "Of course I forgive you, Theodore!" Eleanor stood up and hugged her friend, who hugged her back. Once they separated the hug, Theodore thought for a moment. "To make up for it… how about we bake a surprise picnic outside for everyone?" Eleanor giggled in delight. "That would be great!"

The two chipmunks prepared the picnic in the backyard. Theodore set down a blanket on the grass, and Eleanor placed paper plates around on it. Theodore got out plastic cups and a pitcher of lemonade. Rylie was soon awake and also helped them out, and surprisingly Rickety Rock came out of his tree and helped too. Soon, the whole picnic was ready.

Eleanor and Theodore high-fived everyone in success. "Great job, everyone!" Theodore yelped. The raccoon yawned. "I'd love ta stay an' join ya'll, but I got some sleepin' ta catch on. See ya!" Theodore, Eleanor, and Rylie all waved. "Bye, Rick! Thanks for helping us!"

Eleanor and Theodore told the others that lunch was ready, and they led them outside. The whole Seville family than gathered around and ate, and afterwards Dave watched them all playing around the yard. Soon they all got tired of running and were lying in the soft grass. Eleanor giggled happily and turned to look at Theodore, who looked at her. She giggled. "You're the greatest friend anyone could ask for!" Theodore smiled. "You too, Ellie!"

**How cute! ^^ **

**Remember to review so I know your thoughts on this one-shot. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
